


Working for a living (or something close)

by amaresu



Series: The Facility [1]
Category: St Trinian's (2007 2009)
Genre: Gen, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>St. Trinian's girls were highly sought after. Something that would surprise most people, but not the ones that mattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working for a living (or something close)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [havocthecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/gifts).



St. Trinian's girls were highly sought after. Something that would surprise most people, but not the ones that mattered. Organisations all over the world, and more than a few Universities, considered St. Trinian's one of the best training grounds around. Every year Ms. Fritton would write up her not-so-official reports and distribute them to the right people. Shortly thereafter the recruitments would start. Everyone received at least one recruitment package; some in bright white envelopes filled with shiny brochures, others in secure eyes-only packages with carefully worded documents. Most of the girls would get a secure phone call or two and a decent amount would have visits from very serious people in very serious outfits.

Polly had explained it to Annabelle the year before while deliberating between half a dozen forms before carefully signing one of them. She'd seen Kelly meet with more serious people in serious suits than anyone else combined. She just hadn't expected to receive those types of visits herself. It was overwhelming. And more than a little terrifying. She'd never been the type of person that was sought out by much of anyone, let alone very serious people making the types of offers that made her eyes bug and her tongue dry up. 

“What did you tell them?” She barely waited to close the door to her aunt's office before letting the question slip loose. She didn't know what her aunt had said that would get her three in-person visits in addition to everything else. 

“Sit down Annabelle.” Auntie Camille waved at one of the couches and went to pour some tea for the two of them, “Now, who did I tell what?”

“I want to know what you told all those people,” Annabelle replied as she sat down. “I don't even know what half of those groups do.”

“Ah, yes,” Auntie Camille at least had the decency to look embarrassed as she passed over a cup of tea. “I told them the truth, like I do for everyone. It appears they like what you have to offer.”

“What truth?” Annabelle couldn't imagine what her aunt would've said to get her this type of attention. “I don't have anything to offer. I don't think I do.”

Her aunt sighed at that, the sigh of disappointment that Annabelle just wasn't getting it. “Of course you have something to offer. You'd see it if you'd stop being so self-conscious. I told them that you were great at organisation, able to lead when necessary, a quick learner, more than capable of handling yourself in a fight, and in possession of some rather flexible moral standards. The truth. That plus your record of achievements during your time here was all they needed.”

Annabelle sipped her tea and contemplated what her aunt had said. She thought she ought to be offended by the statement on her morals, but it was true. She didn't much care for right or wrong, not really, not since coming to St. Trinian's. Auntie Camilla wasn't the best person to enforce lax morals either as the class on ethics was actually about the history of Confidence Games. She'd never really thought of that as an advantage before. She put down her cup as she stood, “Thank you Auntie.”

She received a nod and a smile in reply before she turned and walked out the door. Now that she knew Auntie Camille hadn't lied about anything, even if it they were the oddest set of endorsements she'd ever heard, she was able to think about things a bit more calmly. It did put a new light on some of her recruitment offers. Smiling she set off to go review the material and make a decision.

It wasn't officially a government organisation. It was one of those groups you see on American television and figure could never exist in real life, only they do and Annabelle knew it because she was working for them. They were called the Facility, but Annabelle suspected that was something that had grown around it from a lack of an actual name. You didn't say you were a part of the Facility, you said you worked at the Facility, or that the project was being run out of the Facility. Possibly by the Facility. They did a lot of outsourced work from other, more official, organisations. Things those organisations didn't want connected to them. Instead they got all of the intel and freedom to operate as they saw fit. 

Officially Annabelle was a facilitator, but most of them were. In truth they were all-purpose agents; trained in computers, spying, and assassination. They each had their areas of expertise though and after a year of on the job training Annabelle was discovering that she was brilliant at planning assassinations. She was decent at the actual act as well, but the planning was where she shined. Working out schedules, hacking into camera feeds, and organising necessary distractions and interruptions were apparently something she was born to do. Also, she got to play with the neatest guns.


End file.
